Harry Potter Christmas Carol
by Estel Ashlee Snape
Summary: Its the story of A Christmas Carol with a Harry Potter twist. Updated and seperated into chapters. Enjoy!
1. Harry Potter Christmas Carol

Author's note: I have read many Christmas Carol stories in the past and Christmas Eve I got this Idea stuck in my head and would not leave. So I decided to write my own version of Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol with a Harry Potter twist. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter Characters and Charles Dickens owns the Christmas Carol.

**Characters:**

Severus Snape: Scrooge

Lucius Malfoy: Marley

Draco Malfoy: Nephew Fred (or in this case he is his godson)

Arthur Weasley: Cratchet

Molly Weasley: Mrs. Cratchet

Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger: Cratchet children

Harry Potter: (adopted son) or Tiny Tim

Albus Dumbledore: as himself

Minerva McGonagall: Ghost of Christmas Past

Rubeus Hagrid: Ghost of Christmas Present

A Dementor: Ghost of Christmas Future

**Harry Potter Christmas Carol**

It was early afternoon on Christmas Eve. Outside the snow was falling lightly on the ground as the residents of Hogsmeade bustled about getting the last minute Christmas presents. On the corner of town stood a small building, a sign hanging above the door read: Malfoy and Snape.

Sitting at his desk labeling the potion vials Arthur Weasley shivered pulling his soiled, tattered robe tighter around his thin shoulders. Longingly he glanced up to look at the fireplace where the fire had gone out wishing he could throw in another log. But he knew he was not allowed until he asked permission from his boss, Severus Snape.

Setting his old quill down Arthur stood and quietly made his way over to the closed door of the potions laboratory. Gently knocking he waited till he heard a harsh "come in" before opening the door.

Severus Snape stood over a boiling cauldron stirring the ingredients within carefully. "What is it you want Weasley?" He growled at his balding redheaded employee.

Gathering the courage Arthur spoke. "Seeing it is Christmas Eve sir….I was wondering if I might have the rest of the day off."

Snape's dark eyes flitted up from the potion and stared coldly at Arthur. "You probably wish to be paid as well? You can forget it Weasley." He went back to stirring.

Arthur nodded sadly as he turned to leave and return to his desk.

"Weasley you make take the rest of the day off as well as tomorrow, but be here the day after tomorrow not a minute late." Snape said after a moment. "Don't expect to be paid."

Arthur's eyes grew wide. "Oh thank you sir, you don't know how much this will mean to my family and I."

"Get out of here Weasley before I change my mind." Snape growled never taking his eyes off the cauldron.

Smiling Arthur pulled his scarf out of his pocket and wrapped it around his neck. "Yes sir, thank you sir." He said placing a hand on the door handle. "Merry Christmas sir." He added before shutting the door quietly.

"Bah humbug" Snape whispered harshly as he turned down the flame.

Snape worked for about an hour before he heard another knock on his door. "What do you want?" He growled out impatiently.

The door slowly opened and a blond headed boy of about eleven appeared. "Hello Uncle Severus." The boy greeted.

Instead of returning his godson's greeting Snape glared at the boy. "Draco I am very busy why are you here?"

"I came by because mother wants to know if you are coming to the party tomorrow." Draco replied; hope shining in his bright silver eyes.

Snape growled. "There is no time for Christmas nonsense Draco, I will not be coming." He answered.

Tears welled up in the boys eyes as he stepped towards the door. "Well I guess I will go tell mother to not expect you." He said. "Merry Christmas Uncle Severus." He added closing the door.

"Bah humbug"


	2. A Visit With An Old Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 2: A Visit From An Old Friend**

It wasn't until late that night that Severus Snape closed up and headed home. The snow was falling fast now and the temperature had dropped severely. Pulling his expensive winter robes more snuggly around him he turned the corner. As he reached his door and fished his key out of his pocket he almost dropped it in the snow when he noticed a familiar face in the door knocker.

Rubbing his tired eyes Severus looked again but there was no face, only the coiled snake door knocker.

"I am not seeing things." He whispered to himself as he unlocked the door and went inside.

The large Snape manor was black as night no candles lighting its halls. Picking up the candleholder on the entryway table Severus lighted it carefully and made his way up the stairs to his bedroom.

Discarding his robes on the back of a chair Severus went into the bathroom, showered and dressed in his night clothes. He stood at the sink and stared for a long moment at his reflection. His face was drawn and pale surrounded by a curtain of raven black hair, which matched his fathomless dark eyes.

Sighing Severus ran a pale hand through his hair as he went to sit by the fire. A steaming cup of tea sat on the small table beside his chair along with the current book he was reading; Advanced Potions for the Advanced Mind by Reginald Blackburn. Turning to the page where he had left off Severus began to read taking careful sips of tea every few pages.

'Clink, Clunk'

It was shortly after midnight when the noise disturbed Severus from his reading. He looked up and around the dark room for the source of the noise but could not find it. Shrugging it off Severus returned his gaze to the book in his hand.

'Clink, Clunk'

The sound was louder now and Severus couldn't ignore it. He set the book down, marking his page. Standing up he pulled a long slender wand from his dressing robe pocket and stared at the door.

'Oooooooohhhhhhhhh' 'Clink, Clunk'

This time a terrifying moan accompanied the noise he had previously heard. Severus was a brave man of sorts but this unknown noise had startled him. His wand hand shook as he pointed his wand toward the door.

"Who…who's there?" He stammered berating himself for sounding so weak.

A pearly white, translucent figure floated through the door followed by ghostly chains and locks. As the ghostly figure moved into the room the fire went out as it let out another frightening moan while it rattled the chains.

"Severus…. Snape." It said in a hollow voice.

Severus trembled slightly trying to recognize this being. Then it hit him. "Luc…Lucius Malfoy? Is…is that you?" He asked. His usually harsh, cold voice had gone to a hoarse whisper.

The ghost nodded. "In life I was known as Lucius Malfoy, your business partner and the father of your godson." He moaned rattling his chains.

"Why have you come here Malfoy?" Severus asked his voice sounding a little shaky.

The ghost of Malfoy moaned once more, rattling the chains that wrapped around him. "I have come here…Severus Snape to warn you." It said.

"Warn me of what?" Severus asked warily.

"You know as well as I that in life I was a greedy man. I took from the less fortunate to gain more money and I cared not. When I died these seven years ago I was fated to wander the earth in eternal damnation for my sins." A piercing wail and rattle of chains cut through the silence of the night.

"You will be visited by three spirits this night. The Ghosts of Christmas past, present and future." Malfoy explained with a rattle of chains. "I pray to Merlin that you will learn from your mistakes…Severus so that you don't end up like me." The wind picked up suddenly and in a whirl the ghost was gone.

Shaken by what he had seen Severus crawled into bed pulling the bed curtains closed as he occluded his mind before falling asleep.


	3. The Ghost of Christmas Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Chapter 3: The Ghost of Christmas Past**

When the clock struck one a bright light peaked through the bed curtain causing Severus Snape to wake.

"Severus Snape"

Severus froze when he heard a feminine voice call his name inside his bedroom. Cautiously he peaked through the curtain to see a dark haired strict looking woman with square rimmed glasses dressed in emerald green robes.

"Who are you?" Snape growled. "What are you doing in my home?"

The woman looked at him with a glare. "I am the Ghost of Christmas Past, Severus Snape." She informed him. "Come with me."

Severus glared. "I will not go anywhere with you." He snarled.

The Ghost gave him a look that said 'oh really' as she pulled out a wand from one of her pockets. "You have no choice in the matter Severus."

In a whirl of wind Severus found that he was no longer in his warm bedroom but in a schoolyard.

"Where are we?" he asked looking around seeing young children laughing and playing in the snow.

The woman turned to him. "We are witnessing one of your childhood Christmas'." She replied. "Look over there..." she pointed her wand to a small dark haired child sitting under a tree with a book in his hands. "Do you recognize that child?" she asked.

Severus studied the child for a moment and gasped. "Spirit, that child is me."

The spirit nodded turning her eyes on the child Severus. Just then a group of boys about the same age approached the dark haired child with wicked grins on their faces. The leader of the little group pulled the book out of the child's hands.

"Hey Padfoot..." The boy called to his friend. "Catch" he threw the book to his friend who smiled wickedly.

The child Severus stood up and demanded the boy to give the book back, as he reached for it just out of his grasp.

"Keep away from Snivilus!" Padfoot shouted. "Moony catch." He tossed the book to a sandy haired boy who caught it easily.

'Snivilus went after Moony, begging the boy for his book back but Moony only tossed it to his other friend. "Take it Wormtail."

The skittish chubby boy looked frightened as he caught the book and saw 'Snivilus coming after him. "Take it Prongs I don't want it!" He cried tossing it back to the first boy.

"They used to torment me." Severus whispered to the spirit who only nodded.

The keep away game lasted a few more minutes until an older man with white hair and beard approached, deftly taking the book away from the bullying boys. "That is enough. Do not torment Severus a moment longer." He said.

The four boys walked away having the decency to look ashamed of themselves.

"That was Albus Dumbledore." Severus whispered. "He was the only one that cared about me."

Severus looked on as Dumbledore gave the crying and shaking child his book back and scooped him up in his arms to comfort him.

"Come we have much to see before my hour is up." The spirit said with a wave of her wand.

The schoolyard disappeared leaving behind a courtyard filled with beautiful flowers. A young man (whom Severus recognized as himself) and a pretty young woman with red flowing hair and emerald eyes were strolling through the garden.

"Lily…" Severus gasped. "Spirit take me away. I don't wish to see this." The spirit only shook her head and patted his arm.

Young Severus was speaking to Lily. "Lily… I love you and I have been meaning to ask you something."

A startled look came across the young woman's eyes as he continued. "Lily will you marry me?"

Tears of sadness filled Lily's eyes. "Oh Severus…" She whispered. "I love you more then you ever know…" she paused. "…but I love someone else more."

"What…who?" young Severus asked shocked.

"Severus… I love James Potter."

The present Severus turned away from the scene tears burning his eyes. "Spirit please no more take me back." He pleaded.

"Very well." With a wave of her wand they were back in his room. "The next spirit will arrive when the clock strikes two." And with a wave of her wand the spirit was gone leaving Severus alone.


	4. The Ghost of Christmas Present

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Chapter 4: The Ghost of Christmas Present**

It wasn't very long before the clock struck two causing Severus to sit up quickly. Light was flooding his normally dark room. "Severus Snape"

Peaking out of his curtains Severus' eyes grew wide. There in the middle of the room on top of a mountain of food sat a giant of a man with dark hair and beard. Laughing, beetle black eyes looked down at him.

"Are you the Ghost of Christmas Present?" Severus asked climbing out of bed.

Taking a sip of red wine the half-giant nodded. "I am"

He stood and came towards Severus who had backed away. "Come we don' have much time." With a wave of a pink umbrella at his side the room disappeared.

"Where are we spirit?" Severus asked looking around an unfamiliar place.

The spirit pointed his umbrella towards a rickety old house that was leaning towards one side.

Severus approached the window of the first floor. There at the stove stood a plump redheaded woman dressed in patchwork robes stirring an equally patched pot. A large table stood in the middle of the room with mismatched chairs.

Several red headed children sat at the table watching their mother eagerly. Just then Arthur Weasley came through the door greeting his family with a big smile and a "Merry Christmas"

"Sit down dear." Mrs. Weasley said as she put the pot of what looked like potatoes on the table.

Mr. Weasley sat down at the table and glanced down the either side as if he was counting heads. "Where is Hermione and Harry?" He asked noticing the absence of the two adopted children.

"We're coming Father." A small voice called from the stairs.

Severus watched as a young girl with bushy brown hair helping a weak looking raven haired boy with emerald eyes behind wire-rimmed glasses to the table.

"How are you feeling my boy?" Arthur asked the boy as he took his place to the right of him.

It seemed to hit him all the sudden. "Spirit I know that child." Severus exclaimed as he watched the family within.

"Its Harry _Potter_." He spat the last name. "My Lily's son." He added in a whisper.

The spirit nodded. "The Weasley family took in the young lad after Lord Voldemort murdered the wee one's parents."

"What of the young girl?" Severus asked motioning to the brown haired girl next to Harry. "And why does Harry look so ill?"

The spirit sighed. "Young 'Ermione Granger was found wanderin' the streets when Arthur and Molly found 'er. They took 'er in even though they coul' barely take care of their own children."

"'Arry has always been a sick child ever since the death of his parents." The spirit answered Severus' second question.

"Why haven't they received care for him?" Severus asked looking at the young boy within the house.

The spirit sighed again. "They woulda if they 'ad enough money."

Severus turned away. "Spirit take me away I don't want to see this anymore."

"We 'ave two more stops to make." The spirit replied waving his pink umbrella.

The old house disappeared replaced by a lavishly decorated parlor that Severus instantly recognized as his godson's home.

Draco Malfoy and his mother, Narcissa sat on the parlor sofa laughing and talking. "I wish Uncle Sev could be here." The young boy whispered.

Narcissa smiled sadly running a hand through his white blonde hair. "I know darling, but your uncle is a very busy man. He would have come if could have."

"Spirit where am I?" Severus asked.

The spirit motioned for Severus to follow. "Come I will show you." With a wave of his wand they were off again.

"We are in my potions lab." Severus whispered seeing himself bent over a cauldron, a scowl set in place.

Faintly he could hear Christmas carolers on the street. Singing as they passed by the shop.

"Bah humbug"

The spirit placed a hand on Severus' shoulder. "It is time we leave." He stated.

With a wave of the umbrella they appeared back in Severus' bedroom. "You will be vis'ed by one more spirit, farewell." That said the half-giant disappeared.


	5. The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 5: The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come**

Severus jumped when he heard the clock chime three. The room grew cold as a black robed figure floated into the room.

"You're Ghost of Christmas yet to come?" He shivered.

The face of the robed figure was masked by the hood that covered its head; the only thing visible was skeletal hands. The spirit beckoned for Snape to come and as soon as Severus drew close he was whisked away.

Moments later they appeared outside a familiar house. "Why are we at the Weasley's again?" He asked.

The spirit only pointed. Severus drew close to the window and looked inside. Once again he viewed the Weasley family gathered around the table with their meager meal. But the air around them seemed to be saddened. Quietly Severus counted heads until he came to an empty chair to the right of Arthur.

"Where is Harry?" Severus asked fearfully.

The spirit pointed once more. Arthur was just standing with a goblet in hand. "Here's to Harry who was a brave young lad to the very end." He raised his glass.

"To Harry!"

Severus stared before looking up at the being beside him. "Spirit please tell me Harry is not dead, is he?"

The spirit only nodded as he took Severus' arm and they appeared in a graveyard. "Where are we?" he asked.

They continued to walk through the gravestones until the spirit stopped and pointed to a grave. Fearfully Severus looked down and read:

Harry James Potter

July 31, 1980- December 26, 1991

"He died the day after Christmas." Severus whispered.

The spirit moved on and Severus followed until he stopped at another gravestone. Severus peered around the spirit and looked down. There was a hole in the ground in front of the gravestone which to Severus' horror had his name on it.

Severus S. Snape

April 13, 1960- December 24, 1997

The spirit grabbed Severus' arm and threw him into the open grave. Severus thrashed and clawed at the dirt. His breathing became harsher, he was panicking. Closing his eyes he prayed to Merlin to forgive him.

Severus started sitting up quickly and looking around wildly. He was in his room in his bed, safe.

He jumped up from his bed and ran to window throwing it open. "IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING." He shouted happily knowing he had another chance to change himself

"Uncle Sev are you alright?" Severus looked down to see his godson standing in the street.

"Merry Christmas Draco, I've never been better." Severus told him. "Oh and tell your mother I will come over in the afternoon."

He ran to the wardrobe and selected deep green robes. Dressing quickly he went and visited all of the stores throughout Hogsmeade and picked out presents for everyone he could think of.

The first place Severus visited was the Burrow, the home of his employee Arthur Weasley and his family.

'Knock, knock'

A young redheaded girl of ten opened the door and her hazel eyes grew wide. "Dad!" She called.

Arthur Weasley came to the door. "Sir…Is everything alright sir?" he asked worriedly.

A small smile appeared on Severus' face as he entered the home. "I have dropped by to wish you a Merry Christmas and to present you with gifts. Children gather round." As the Weasley children gathered around the potions master he opened the bag that he carried with him. Inside filled to the brim were all sorts of toys.

Their eyes widened seeing all the toys and looked up at the adults for permission in which they received it. While the children attacked the toys Severus turned to Arthur and Molly.

"Weasley my gift to you and your wife…" He pulled a somewhat large bag of wizard's money from his pocket and handed it to an astonished Arthur.

"Sir this much to much." He whispered trying to give the money bag back to his boss.

Severus shook his head. "You need it much more then I do." He replied.

Molly stepped forward. "Mr. Snape you must join us for Christmas lunch."

Severus politely declined. "I must be off to visit my godson, Draco." He responded.

As he was about to leave Severus felt a little tug at his robes. Looking down he found young Harry Potter starring back at him motioning for him to pick him up. With little effort Severus picked the boy up who beckoned his family to gather around. The small boy hugged the former scrooge.

"Merry Christmas." He said. "And God bless us everyone."

**The End**


End file.
